


Training

by disasterloki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Training, Wade Wilson is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterloki/pseuds/disasterloki
Summary: Basically Peter calls Wade daddy while they're training.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate the way I wrote this but?? Maybe I'll edit it later or something.

Peter began gathering his things to meet wade at the Avengers Tower. Deadpool had offered to train him (and if the reason was to stare at his quote "glorious ass" then who was he to dent him?) and him having a massive crush on the ex-merc, couldn't resist the offer.

He arrived at the towers gym and patiently waited for Wade to arrive. He showed up 15 minutes later ranting about how he had to save a cat from falling out of a tree, and Peter listened to him amusedly.

"Anyways enough of me talking, let's get you're hot bod a rockin!"

"Oh my god Deadpool just tell me what you want me to do first."

"You wanna say those words to me in a different context sometime? I want you to do push ups first though!"  
Deadpool just leaned back and watched Peter as he got down on the floor and started. 

Peter felt the sweat run down his back, his muscles aching harder then they have in awhile. He felt a pair of eyes on his ass. Of course it was Deadpool.

"Like the view from up there?" 

Peter glanced up at Deadpool who was sitting just above him. 

"Oh very much baby boy!"

There goes that nickname again. The nickname that recently has been making butterflies bloom in his stomach. He was surprised Deadpool hadn't caught on that his flirting has started to make the spider blush. 

"How much longer do you think I need to do push ups for?"

"If I was counting right, only about 10 more darling! Then you should be all muscled up and ready to save me, you're damsel in distress!" 

Peter snorted at Wade's comment, and then continued on with the push ups. 

The training had continued on and on. Until finally they had almost been done, except for Deadpool wanting Peter to literally lift him.

"Wade- why though"

"C'mon it'll be fun I promiseeee!! And you'll make all my sexy dreams come true!!"

Peter sighed. Of course this stupid cute dumbass would convince him to lift him during training.

"Whatever you say, daddy." 

Peter said as he lifted deadpool like he weighed nothing, did that a few times then stopped. 

Deadpool, too stunned to move, didn't react til he was let down.

"Wait did you just call- me- daddy???!?!"


End file.
